Eligere Xi
Eligere Xi 822.08 is the Local Group where everything within the realm Elementz takes place. It's it approximately 7.4 billion years old with a diameter roughly 2.7 Mpc wide. The space throughout and encompassing Eligere Xi contains an addition energy which it known by Elexeyian as Energual. Given enough time, this medium is what set the foundation for the Elementz to come about. The present-day life within this system colloquially refer to themselves as Elexeyians as a result of the first wave of post Veilemental descendant referring to themselves as Eli-Xian. Currently Known Galaxies The total number of galaxies in Eligere Xi is roughly 44. Of those currently, rough 10 of them have known star systems that contain Cenergual-based life. Those being: Egstalt-Moshune is the galaxy that's home to the Althruel Elementz whose life specializes in Althruel Elementals. Elexeyune Centreumn is the galaxy that's home to the Elessence Elementz whose life specializes in Elessence Elementals.. It is the closest to the Group's center. ??? is the galaxy that's home to the Haefnievne Elementz whose life specializes in Haefnievne Elementals. Lengru-Anamoye is the galaxy that's home to the Ibeiosygn Elementz whose life specializes in Ibeiosygn Elementals. ??? is the galaxy that's home to the Lhermestere Elementz whose life specializes in Lhermestere Elementals. Koinos-Fluerex is the galaxy that's home to the Omjyneld Elementz whose life specializes in Omjyneld Elementals. ??? - one of a handful of galaxies that is suspected to have life but little to no communication has been successfully made with it. The Energual from this galaxy is simply dubbed Pillarments and not much is known about it. ??? -another galaxy like the one home to the Pillarments. Generations of Elexeyians wielding any of the spatial Elementals have failed to make any successful voyages to any proposed planets in the galaxy. Due to sharing traits with the Pillarments-containing galaxy, its Energual was simpy name Polariments. Viron-Danthora is the galaxy that's home to the Uesthrena Elementz whose life specializes in Uesthrena Elementals. Eninaltare-Florauna is the galaxy that's home to the Yevolessence Elementz whose life specializes in Yevolessence Elementals. 'Currently Nameless-' one of the first galaxies to form after Veilemental Shift that occurred approx. 4.92 Gya ago. This galaxy is very anomalous and the oldest preserve Elexeyian sources revealed that the three original supergalaxies prospered prior to each of them fatefully encountering what they call an "Elexeyian who grasp all the Elementz and more." This galaxy is the least populated as the Elexeyians found there now originally migrated from other galaxies and none are native to any of the life bearing planets in the galaxy. The anomalous Energual contain in this galaxy is simply known as Zinthud-lithe. Relation to the Surrounding Space Unlike most of the observable universe outside of Eligere Xi, Eligere Xi boundary are clearly define by what is know as a Veil. Beyond the Veil is the natural universe, which is devoid of Energual. This means that while Elexeyians are capable of traversing through the Veil they would be completely unable to sustain their Energual and risk death by denergization. Each galaxy also has its own form of the Veil known as Elas, Elis and Elus-Hems; each align with the Elementz of the galaxy they contain. The exception to this is the original three supergalaxies are also surround by Veils. After the Veilemental Shift, all life was force to migrate from these galaxies. This is the only known account of life passing though those Veils. Evolutionary Timeline Write the first section of your page here.